


Keeping the Tradition

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hale Family Feels, Hale family - Freeform, Halloween, Spoilers, tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Halloween the Hale's always carried around bags of candy. Derek keeps up that tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping the Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michellicopter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellicopter/gifts).



When Isaac had asked him what it was like growing up in a family of werewolves, Derek had been unable to answer. For him it had just been normal, he’d always assumed his family was like any other, beside the fact that the majority of them could transfer into werewolves. At the time the betas had been learning control and had cursed him with having never gone through what they were suffering. But that was the furthest thing from the truth.   
  
Being raised around wolves meant acceptance. No matter what you were going through the pack would be there. But it wasn’t all fun and games the way the betas thought it was. There wasn’t weekly runs through the forest, they couldn’t transform whenever they wanted for an impromptu wrestling match. That would have meant their Dad putting down his foot and grounding them, no dessert, no transforming, nothing.   
  
The biggest misconception though, was that they never had to learn control. It wasn’t common knowledge, but werewolves weren’t capable of turning until they were eight. Or at least around that age. Their wolves were still with them, they were one, but their bodies weren’t capable of handling any kind of change. So it was just their consciousness that held the wolf. Till they hit that certain age. Then right as they were gaining control at that tender age they hit puberty and it started all over again.   
  
Control was stressed more than anything. Yes, they still had family fun time and he had a plethora of warm fuzzy memories. There was also the ones that were harder to remember, the gruelling lessons, the constant reminder that if they lost control for a second they could out the family. Worst still, if they lost control they could hurt one of the family who were human. They could hurt an outsider, they could hurt themselves.   
  
So during the fool moon they were locked up too, in the basement restrained. They were shown the beauty that came with being a magical creature, the privilege and blessing that it was. But the safety was stressed, it wasn’t a game and not something they messed around with.   
  
Which was why Halloween had always been one of Derek’s favourite holidays growing up and still was. Because on that day the rules changed, on that day his family went to the mad house.   
  


* * *

  
  
They’d been doing this for as long as Derek could remember. It was Halloween and the whole family was getting ready. Around two they’d have a huge meal, everyone helped to prepare it, laughing and joking in the kitchen. Stepping on each others feet and generally getting in each others way. Afterwards they’d all put the finishing touches on their costumes (the adults were the most competitive) and got ready to go trick or treating. That wasn’t the special part.   
  
Every year and Halloween the adults played games. They hid candy around the house and on themselves, setting up decoys with spiders and grape flavoured lollipops that only Peter liked. The humans could still join in the games but it was about the young wolves having fun with everything they’d learned. The ones who could use their sense of smell always found the best treats. But sometimes they were high up in trees, or at the bottom of the lake sealed in a bag. Sometimes an adult was guarding them and a test had to be passed, usually it was singing some werewolf related song word for word. It was ridiculous and fantastic.   
  
That particular year though Derek was ten, he’s been able to shift into his beta form for about a year and a half and Laura could still kick his butt. But this year,he had been determined to win. To get all the best treats for himself. And while it hadn’t happened that was the year he’d dressed up as a power ranger and won the contest that the town threw.   
  
What stuck out in his mind, more than anything was his aunts and uncles, having the time of their lives. They all carried bags of candy with them, or had small stashes of chocolate all over their bodies. Extra pockets were always sewn into their costumes. The candy lured the kiddies in and then a flash of eyes and fangs would send the kids screaming. Some were adventurous and came back for seconds and thirds, most ended up giggling behind their parents giddily but too shy to try again.   
  
The mischief that coloured his familys features, it just reinforced in Derek that being a werewolf truly was a blessing. And yes it was hard, and it took a lot out of them, but it also made them more well rounded. It gave them so much.   
  


* * *

  
  
Every Halloween, no matter what they were doing, or where they were, his pack had always found their way home to spend the holiday together. Sometimes Christmas’ were missed, the occasional birthday. Never Halloween.   
  
Which was why Derek found himself separated from Peter after being tortured and getting in touch with his Mother. Because that was were his pack was. And it was Halloween. He wasn’t about to break tradition.   
  
So when three kids came up to him as he was getting out his van, yelling trick or treat he couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face as he grabbed the candy he always carried around. If he happened to show off some fangs and flash his eyes, well, it was tradition.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [here](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/) Come say hi or give me a prompt!


End file.
